Roses bloom among Thorns
by StraightArrow
Summary: Tessa Gray, a normal villager in the little village of Asiana. She is a hard working woman and wishes to take care of her Aunt Harriet. Prince William Herondale and Lord James Carstairs rule the land.When the two boys come of age and need to find Queen/Lady, they hold a meeting with all of the women in the land and they both find one. Tessa Gray.
1. Roses bloom among Thorns- Chapter One

Roses bloom among Thorns~ Chapter One

The bells of St. Clements Church sounded through out the little village of Asiana. Tessa Gray threw back the overly stuffed quilt and began to get dressed. For it was Sunday, and every Sunday,  
Prince William made a speach to motivate his people. The speech always consisted of how when he first came to Asiana, it was over run by petty thiefs and crooks, and how he intends to keep Asiana bound together with the bonds of his just command. _'Just'_ Tessa thought in irony _'How is it just that his people are starving and dying while he's in_ _his gigantic bloody castle eating away and living the rich life.'_ "Tessa dear, it's time we make our way to the castle. Prince William is ready to make his speech!" cried Tessa's Aunt Harriet, whom absolutley adored Prince William. "Coming!" replied Tessa,who had finished lacing up her dress. She opened the door to her bedroom and found an eager looking Aunt Harriet. "Well come along, Dear. We have to hurry!" Said Aunt Harriet as she dragged Tessa through the hallway of their small but comfortble hut. They raced out of the door and rushed through the busy streets. They finally reached the front, having earned a few death glares from spectaters as they had shoved some out of the way. "People of Asiana!" Shouted the Royal Ass himself. He continued with his speech, looking like an avenging Angel, ready to carry out the divine justice of Heaven. Beside him stood Lord James Carstairs, the second in command of the kingdom. Tessa herself like him better the Prince. She had found herself tuning out the speech until The Prince came to part that was not usually there.  
"As you all know, I have come of age and that means that I need a queen. All women that are of ages from 17-19 please come to the castle gates at dawn. This concludes the speech today!" After that the crowd thinned out, most likely to do their chores for the day. Aunt Harriet looked at Tessa with a grin that might have split her face in half if she smiled any wider. "Aunt Harriet, please reduce your smiling. I don't wnt you to get hurt." said Tessa with a worried expression. "Oh Tessa! Isn't this wonderful! You have a chance to meet the Prince!" She said. "Oh we will make you look absolutely wonderful. I will make you a new dress and I will do your hair in the morning and-" "Aunt Harriet!" Tessa said, cutting her excited looking Aunt, "I was going to wear one of my regular dresses and wear my hair like normal. Besides, I was thinking of not going anyway." "Oh you are going." Said Aunt Harriet with a stern expression. "Alright. But I don't want the prince to see me as someone who pampers themselves with fancy clothing and expensive jewlery. If he does decide to choose me, I want it to be because he likes me for who I am, not my appearence." Said Tessa. "That is completely sensable. Now, shall we continue with our kapers?" Asked Aunt Harriet, extending her hand to Tessa. "We shall." replied Tessa, taking the other woman's hand. The two women then strode off through the street that was choked with the people of Asiana.

...

William Herondale sat in the grand library, re-reading 'A Tale of Two Cities'. He had always like the exciting novel. A knock sounded at the door. "You may enter!" He said as he set the book down, remembering the page number. "Ah, James! How nice to see you." He said, regarding the man before him, the one with siver hair and a pair of eyes to match. "William," James said, slightly pinching the bridge of his nose, "We live in the same bloody castle, cut the damn formality." William put his hand over his heart, with a look of faked pain. "That hurt Jem. Right here." He said once again pionting to his heart. "Well that's what you get." Said Jem, Obviously trying to hold back his laughter. William burst out laughing and at the same time, so did Jem. They laughed so hard that they were doubled over and holding their stomachs. "William! Jem!" Cried a sharp voice from the door.  
William stood up with his hands behind his back. Jem stood and did the same. They both inclined their head at the same time and said in unison, "Sorry, Lady Charolotte." They regarded the woman at the door. Lady Charolotte was a small but regal woman. "No need to appolagize boys. But it is time for supper. Come along." With that she walked out of the room, with the two boys trailing close behind.

...

Aunt Harriet and Tessa sat at their little table and ate together by candle-light. Tessa had not eaten much, in fear of being sick because of the growing nauseous feeling in her stomach. She felt worried about meeting the Prince tomorrow. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to make a fool of herself. She had also begun to feel self aware. What if she didn't look good enough? or What if her clothes weren't fancy enough? were some of the thoughts that kept spinning around in her head, echoing louder and louder until they were practically yelling at her. "Tessa, dear, are you alright? You are looking quite pale." Asked Aunt Harriet. "Yes Aunt Harriet I am feeling quite alright. Can I be excused to my room so that I may get some rest for tomorrow?" She asked. "Of coarse dear. I shall see you bright and early for the meeting with the prince!" Aunt Harriet exclaimed as Tessa got up and all but ran to her room. She went inside and changed into her night gown. She brushed through her chocolate curls, then she went to her bed and retired for the night, and at the same time, fearing for the morning.


	2. Roses bloom among Thorns- Chapter Two

Roses bloom among Thorns- Chapter Two

The sun was what woke up the young Tessa Gray that morning. She got up and picked out the fanciest dress she had, which was a simple blue dress with short sleeves, and made of a soft silky material.  
She woke Aunt Harriet up and showed her the dress, which she approved of. Aunt Harriet then proceeded to throw Tessa's dressing gown over her head and put her corset on. After a lot of pulling and jerking, the blasted thing was on and secured in the right places.  
Then, with the help of Aunt Harriet, Tessa put her dress on. After that, Aunt Harriet sat her down on a stool and did her hair in an elaborate up-do. After a lot of crying and hugging, Tessa set off for the castle on foot. It wasn't that long of a walk, maybe about a half of a mile.  
She got there, she was greeted by knights in shining armor, holding swords that gleamed in the early morning sun. "State your name and your business here." Said one of them rather rudely. Tessa bowed respectively and said to the two guards, "My name is Theresa Gray and I am here at the Prince's request." The two guards bowed to her and let her pass through the grand gate that led to the courtyard.  
The view before her was absolutely astonishing. If you can imagine, there were mighty oak trees every twelve feet along the pathway. There were two great fountains, with a steady stream of gurgling water coming out of the top. There were flowers gardened to perfection. Marigolds, Zinnias, you name they were there.  
"Admiring the view?" Came a sarcastic voice from behind her. Tessa whirled around only to stare into the violet-blue eyes of Prince William Herondale

...

William Herondale, once again, sat in the grand library looking out of the French window that looked out upon the grand courtyard. He sat bolt upright when a young maiden with chocolate colored curls addressed the two guards at the gate.  
Some of her curls fell from semi-messy bun and framed her face perfectly. Her lips were full and were a beautiful shade of pink. Her dress hugged her every curve. She was ribbon slim and tall. Her face was thin as well, betraying the slightest amount of blush. He opened the window just enough that he could faintly hear their voices.  
Through the window, he could only make out the words, "Here at prince's request" but that was enough. His heart lifted at the thought that this breath-taking maiden was here, at his castle!  
The guards let her pass and she treaded through the grand garden in the courtyard. The young prince rushed from the library, and out of the front door. He quietly walked over to her and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Admiring the view?"  
She whirled around and Will looked into the most beautiful pair of light, gray eyes.

...

"I-I'm sorry, Sire." Tessa stuttered. She bobbed an awkward curtsey, for he was standing close to her. The prince smirked and waved his hand in a lazy manner. "Please, call me Will. Save the respect for my Father." He said.  
King Edmund Herondale had been ill and the Queen had been busy taking care of him. Therefore, Will had basically been running the kingdom with help from Lord James. The two princesses, Ella and Cecily, also helped their older brother from time to time.  
"If I might ask, what is your name?" Asked Will, bringing Tessa out of her reverie. "Theresa Gray. But you can call me Tessa, Sire." She said. The Prince grabbed her hand lightly, and brought it to his lips. "What a lovely name, Tessa." He said in a husky voice. Tessa could feel the blood rising to her face at a furious pace.  
"Would you like a tour of the castle?" Asked Will, after a moment of silence. "I would be honored." said Tessa, who then bowed her head respectively. Will offered his gloved hand and led her to the doors which they then passed through.  
They walked through various hallways, filled with tapestries that bore the Herondale seal, which was a heron in mid flight. They walked past what Tessa presumed was the ballroom. In the middle of the celling, hung a massive chandelier. It bore diamonds roughly the size of Tessa's head, that were cut in the shape of tears .  
"What would you like to see first?" inquired Will, who was walking just a bit in front of her. "I would like to see the library first please." She replied. Will let out a faint gasp. "You like books, too?" He asked. Tessa let herself smile, feeling she had struck a cord with the black haired boy that stood before her. "Yes. I absolutely adore books! Oh, what is your favorite novel?" She asked. Will raised his eye brow and said, "'A Tale of Two Cities'. Sydney Carton often reminds me of myself."  
Tessa drew her eye brows together in confusion as they continued towards the library. "But Sydney Carton was a dissipated alcoholic." She stated. "Exactly. There was a man who was worthless, and knew he was worthless, and yet however far down he tried to sink his soul, there was always some part of him capable of great action." Will lowered his voice. "What was it that he said to Lucie Manette? That though he is weak, he can still burn?"  
Tessa, who had read 'A Tale of Two Cities' more than she could count, said, _"'And yet I have had the weakness, and still have the weakness, to wish you to know that with a sudden mastery you kindled me, heap of ashes that I am, into fire.'"_ She hesitated. "But that was because he loved her."  
"Yes" said Will. "He loved her enough to know she was better of without him. Now, here we are! The grand library." Said Will and opened the massive oak door.


	3. Roses Bloom Among Thorns- Chapter Three

Roses Bloom Among Thorns - Chapter 3

Tessa had never seen so many books in her life. It nearly took away her breath when she saw the library inside of the castle. She felt her eyes widen. "Magnificent, is it not?" said Will from behind her. "Oh my goodness! I don't think I've ever seen so many books before in my life!" said Tessa with an awed expression still plastered on her face. Without waiting for Will's response, she bounded of to the nearest shelf and explored the many novels that lay upon it. _A Tale of Two Cities, Little Women, The Three Musketeers,_ you name it, it was on that shelf.

Tessa picked her favorite novel, A Tale of Two Cities, and made her way over to the chaise, on which she sat down and began to run her hands over the cover. The cover itself was the color of the leaves on a tree in early July. The pages were starting to yellow with age, and smelled of ink and parchment. Will, who had been leaning against the door frame, came over and sat next to Tessa. She looked up at him. "How is it that you have so many books?" Her eyes sparkled with interest. "Well, I am the Prince." He said, as if it explained everything. She nodded her head.

"It must be glorious." said Tessa "To have all of this luxury all the time, to have people respect you, honor you even." Awe plastered her face once again as she regarded her Prince, the Prince of Asiana, with respect. "It is Glorious some times, but I have no one to share it with." He said, a sad look crossing his face, gone in an instant.

"But you have your sisters, and your mother and father. Isn't that enough?" asked Tessa, now bewildered. "It is alot but, alas, it is not enough. I want someone whom with I can share my heart and soul. Someone like me."Tessa's heart fell into her stomach. Why would the Prince, who didn't have to lift a finger if he didn't want to, be sharing his feelings with her? She brushed it aside as him just showing her a act of kindness. He was known to be kind. It had been at least forty-five minutes since Tessa had gotten here, and none of the other women had shown up yet. So she asked, "Will, how early was I?"

"You were exactly two hours early." He said. A sudden blush crept up her neck and up her cheeks until she was beet-red. "Was I really?" Her voice came out in a squeak. "Yes you were. But that is quite alright. I do enjoy the company. You see, James has been busy this morning, doing God knows what, an refuses to come out of his room." He said, smiling a genuine smile. "What do you think he is doing?" said Tessa, giggling after Will's last statement. "I think he is practicing his beloved violin. He does it when ever he an and since we will be having company today, I think he wants to practice while he can." said Will. "Do you want to meet him? You might be able to draw him out of his room. You are very beautiful today."

Tessa's blushed darkened a shade as she replied, "Why not? Who ever gets the chance to truly meet the Prince William Herondale and Lord James Carstairs in the same day?" Her voice was once again a squeak. "Let us get going then. His room is on the other side of the castle." Said Will, getting up from the chaise and walking over to the door. He turned and looked at her. "Well are coming or not?" He said, raising one perfect eyebrow in an arch. Tessa scrambled to get up. As soon as she righted herself, she followed him out of the door.

...

Will walked through the twisting hallways of the castle, with Tessa trailing behind him. He noticed that she still had his copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ between her slim fingers. He loved that book but he had more than one copy. _I am going to give it to her, she deserves it._ He thought to himself. The only way the people of Asiana could get books was from the library, which was about the size of a regular house, if not smaller. It was poorly stocked and Tessa loved the book so much. He thought she ought to have her own copy to keep all to herself.

What the women that were coming here to the castle didn't know, was that he was going to pick two ladies to stay in the guest rooms for a few more days after the ball, so he could be sure of his decision. Tessa was definitely going to be one of the two. "Will? Hello, are you in there?" said Tessa, clearly annoyed that he was ignoring her. Not that he had been meaning to, of coarse. "Hmm? Oh yes, umm, Sydney Carton." He answered, trying to make it sound as though he had actually been listening. "Sydney Carton cannot be your greatest fear, can it? I thought you said she was your favorite character?" Said Tessa, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Ducks." he answered softly enough so that only he could hear himself. Tessa sped up her pace so that she could hear him better. "What was that?" she said. cupping her hand around her ear closest to Will in mockery. "I said Ducks." repeated Will. Tessa scrunched up her face in confusion. He had begun to notice that when she was embarrassed, she would blush and put her head down, when she was confused she would scrunch up her little nose, when she was excited she would take a loose piece of her hair and twirl it between her fingers, and when she was worried she would wring the hem of her dress between her hands. Right now she was definitely confused.

"But how can you be afraid of ducks? They are so cute, especially when the shake their tail feathers." said Tessa. "Make no mistake, Tessa. They may be cute on the outside, shaking their tail feathers and splash about in the pond but mark my words, you can never, and I mean never, trust a duck. I fed them a poultry pie once. They ate it to, the bloody beasts." Said Will with a tone of disgust. Tessa laughed so hard she snorted, which Will found extremely adorable.


	4. Roses Bloom Among Thorns- Chapter Four

Roses Bloom Among Thorns - Chapter Four

James Carstairs was reaching the crescendo in Ballade when the door to his bedroom clicked open audibly. "Will? Will is that you?" He said, pulling the violin away from his shoulder. "Yes, James it's me. I also have a visitor." Said Will from the door. James whirled around clutching the violin in his left and the bow in his right. What he saw he net nearly made him drop the beloved object in his hand.

A lovely young girl,about seventeen or eightteen, stood beside Will in the doorway. Her hair like melted chocolate, cascading around her face in loose curls that had excaped from a bun pinned at the top of her head. Her eyes were a light gray, like the sky after a storm. Her dress hugged her every curve. Her nose was small and cute and a slight spay of light brown freckles ran across her face, making her look absolutely beautiful.

"Lord James, it is a honor to meet you." She said, giving a slight inlination of her head. Her voice was high and chimed like sweet silver bells. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss?" "Gray. Theresa Gray. You are most welcome to call me Tessa. Everybody does." She said, twirling a strand of her hair between slim fingers. James walked over and put his violin in the case. Then he turned around with his hands at his sides and said, "Please, call me Jem."

"Of coarse." She said. Only then did Jem notice that she was holding Will's favorite copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_. He could tell it was his because of all the dog earred pages. "Why, that's Will's isn't it?" said Jem, gesturing toward the green book in Tessa's hand.

...

Will watched in curiosity at what would happen as Tessa looked down and realized that she was still holding his favorite copy of _A Tale of Two Cities._ Her eyes widened and she looked flushed. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to-" She managed to stutter out and started thrusting the book in her hand at Will, as if it were private property that did not belong to her. In which case it did not.

Will chuckled in spite of the scene before him. "Tessa, please. You are welcome to touch my books any time you wish." She flushed even darker as her beautiful eyes darted back and forth between himself and Jem. As if he read her mind, Jem said, "You aren't making a fool of yourself, if that's what you thinking. Now, I do have a question. Why is she here this early? I thought they weren't supposed to arrive until around 7:00?"

"You needn't talk about me as if I'm not here! And yes I did arrive early because my aunt shoved me out of the house this morning and told me to get here early, I didn't necessarily want to get here early but she insisted. And she also sends her greatest regards to you both. Just thought you ought to know." Said Tessa, sticking her nose in the air.

"Well I am sure your aunt is a wonderful person. Now I have grown bored! What should we do until the other women arrive?" Said Will. "William, if you are so bored why don't you think of something yourself." Said Jem smartly. "HIDE AND SEEK!" screamed Will in an ungentlemanly manner, but he did not care. He then ran out of the room and down the corridor, leaving his two companions behind him.

...

Tessa's eyes widened quite a bit when Will practically screamed in her ear then left, running out the door like a madman.  
"My gracious! Is he always like this?" She asked with a expression of humor on her face. "You haven't the slightest idea." said Jem, shaking his head slightly and chuckling. "So, who is going to go hide with him?" asked Tessa. "It's best if you do. I don't want you to get lost in this humongous palace and that will surely happen if you are the one who is seeking two people who know the castle like the palm of their hand. So you go and catch up with William and I shall count to one hundred." said he. She gave a slight inclination of her head and hurried out and into the corridor.

She gathered up her skirts and followed the sound of William's foot falls, which were quite loud indeed. She eventually caught up him, panting like she had been racing a steed. "Where are we going to hide?" Will, who was panting himself, answered, "Just follow me, Tessa. I know just the place." He was smiling a devilish smile.

They ran down corridor after corridor, turning corner after corner, until Will finally stopped, with Tessa behind him, panting in an unladylike manner. "Here said Will, pointing to something on the wall that, unfortunately, she could not see. "Will! What are you blathering on about?" She asked. "I believe that I am not blathering on about anything." He said defiantly. He took out a key, which was made out of copper and was shaped like an angel at the end. Will stuck the teeth of the key inside of the wall. The faint edges of what looked like a door, glowed once. Then a faint click could be heard as the secret door opened.

Tessa felt her eyes widen in surprise. "Are you going to stand there and risk being caught by James, or are you coming with me?" Tessa quickly scrambled inside.

The foyer was like a small mud room, if not a smidge bigger. There was a small gasolier hanging from the celling, shedding a warm yellow glow to the room. There were steps leading up to another room. As Will took to the stairs, and Tessa was striding to keep up with him.


	5. Roses Bloom Among Thorns- Chapter Five

Roses Bloom among Thorns- 5

Wearing a corset was like having a weight on your chest. You could barely breath and it hurt!

This was what Tessa was thinking when Will and herself were dashing up the stairs in the secret room. It was like she was in a daze, ever since Will had opened the hidden door in the corridor. She had never thought that the castle had such secrets!

"Come along, Tessa." Called Will from above her, for he had been able to climb the stairs much more quicker in trousers rather than a dress with a foots worth of train. "I'm trying, Will! Do you know how hard it is to climb up the stairs in a dress? I'm worried about tripping over hem. This _is_ the nicest dress I have." She said, raising her eyebrows just a bit. "Well do hurry up the best you can. Jem is sure to have finished counting and The walls are very thin. He is likely to hear us, should he get over to this side of the castle." Said Will, who then continued to pound up the steps. Tessa gathered up her skirts some more, and started hiking up the steps after Will.

They finally reached the top and Tessa, who was sweating lightly and panting like a mad horse, flopped down on the floor and leaned her head against the cold stone wall. her dress belled out around her like a pretty blue flower. "For a woman who lifts heavy things every day, I am very out of shape." rasped Tessa, whose voice had gone hoarse. "What was that Tess?" Asked Will. Tessa blushed an unappealing shade of red, for nobody had ever called her that before. "Nothing." replied she.

"William? Tessa?" Cried a voice at the bottom of the stairs. "James." whispered Will. They both crouched behind the wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room. They both heard Jem's feet pound up the stairs. The faint scratching of furniture being moved could be heard. Tessa struggled to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. She let out a small snicker.

"Will? Is that you I hear?" Asked Jem, who's footsteps could be heard getting closer. A sudden _Quack!_ could be heard through the room. Will burst into action. He rolled out from behind the wardrobe and stood looking about the room. "Where is it?" He asked savagely. Both Jem and Tessa burst into laughter at the sight before them. "There is no duck Will. I made a duck call with this whistle." He showed his companions the whistle which looked like a small bird made out of wood. "I bought it at the trade market for this exact reason." He said in between peals of laughter. Tessa was once again laughing so hard that she occasionally snorted, which sort of embarrased her. She tried to stand but she fell over because she was giddy with laughter.

She sat on the floor laughing, while Jem joined beside her. Their laughter had gotten to Will, who started chortling, then giggling, and then burst into full peals of laughter. He joined the two on the floor. Tessa had laid down on her back because she felt light headed from laughing so long. Jem soon laid down and Will joined soon after. They soon settled down and Tessa was quietly gasping for air.

"How did you know of this room, anyway?" asked Will. "You had left the door open. You also were being quite loud. Both of you could be heard but it was mostly you, Will." Said Jem, shrugging nonchalantly. "Yes, Jem, because we all know I am a loud mouth." said Will, whose voice was dripping with sarcasm. Just then, a squat, gray, cat saunters into the room and hops up into Tessa's lap. "Seems like Church has taken a liking to you." Says Jem, absent-mindedly petting the at who was purring contently. "Maybe he just caught a mouse. He usually isn't very open to people." said Will. Church proceeded to then, hop off of Tessa's lap, jump onto Will's chest, and began attacking it viciously with his claws.

"BLOODY CAT!" Will roared. He jumped up, with Church still attached to his chest, and pulled at the cat while swearing ferociously. Jem and Tessa laughed so hard that their stomachs hurt. When Will fell on his face, having been defeated by Church who lay on his back sleeping, it only made the two bystanders laugh even harder. When Tessa finally finished laughing and had caught her breath, she turned to Will, who was a bloody mess, and said, "You had better clean up now. The other participants of todays events shall be here soon. You don't want them to see you like that do you?"

"Anyway they see him, they will probably swoon anyway." said Jem, who's uncontrollable laugh had settled to a rumbling chuckle. "Of coarse they will, for I am Prince William Herondale!" Will exclaimed, puffing out his chest and winking in Tessa's direction, which made her blush uncontrollably. "Yes because the rest of us are hideous, aren't we?" asked Jem. "That is not true! Tessa is quite spectacular to look at indeed." Jem nodded in agreement and looked over at Tessa, who had blushed even darker.

"Will, darling, who is that up there with you?" chimed a voice at the bottom of the stairs. "Mother come up here! I have someone I want you to meet." said Will. Tessa scrambled up off of the floor, brushing herself off. Jem, too, stood up. A woman, maybe in her late thirties, walked into the room.


End file.
